Mistress of Romance
by Takumisa17
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa, a matchmaker, lives a normal life. Well, up until she gets a certain client that changed everything- a young bachelor from Walker Corporations- Usui Takumi. Of course, it's forbidden to fall in love with a client. But would the rules still apply if he had the same feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! This is a new collaboration between me and mikanlove ! Hope you enjoy it ! And please do leave a review ~**

* * *

 **Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Hey Misa, the boss is calling for you" One of my workmates told me. I nodded at her and made my way to my boss' office. When I knocked on the door I was answered by Mr. Fujiro who allowed me in.

"You called for me Boss?" I asked smiling a genuine smile. Me and Mr. Fujiro were on good terms. He was the father who I didn't had the chance to have. He's a kind man who believed in the power of woman without underestimating her and that's what I liked the most about him…

"Yes, Misaki. Please take a seat" He said, smiling as well. "There's an important businessman who want one of our employee to convince his grandson-the heir of the company- to marry a lady. And since you're one of our most successful employees I want you to take that job" He added in his serious business tone now.

"Of course. Don't worry Boss" I said confidently since it was a piece of cake for me. Everyday, I'm making people fall in love…While me on the other hand had never dated anyone. Strange right…

"You'll be meeting the client today at 10 a.m" He informed me looking relieved that I have accepted the work. "This file contains all the necessary information of the client. Now you can resume what you were doing."

I nodded, excused myself and opened the door to get out from the office but Mr. Fujiro voice stopped me.

"Misaki, don't forget. It's forbidden to fall in love with the client"

"Yes, sure boss" I replied and then got out. Why would he say that? Does he take me for a gold-digger or something?

After finishing some paperwork, I went to the apartment I'm sharing with my best friend Aoi. When I pushed the door, I was welcomed by a tasty smell coming from the kitchen so I guessed he was cooking dinner.

"I'm home!" I announced taking off my high heels.

"Welcome home Misa-chan. How was work today?" He inquired.

"Just like usual. I got a new client today. This affair seems so important since my boss was really stressing about it. He told me it was a famous businessman and has an important company… Well I only accepted since it gives a good payment that's all" I replied shrugging.

"Do you know which company?" Aoi asked curious.

"I think Walker Corporation..." And before I could finish my talking I was cut by the idiot guy in front of me.

"WHAT? Walker corporation?! You're lucky to work for them!" He shouted excited and wide eyed.

"You know it?" I asked surprised.

"Is it really that well-known?" I added.

"Misa, how can you be this dumb?! Walker Corporation is the most influential company all over Europe and Asia." He stated looking at me like I was a strange creature.

"Oh" Was my only response. I was embarrassed of my ignorance, so I hurried to my room to change my clothes….

* * *

 **The next day**

I got up early, had my breakfast then went to my room and wore my usual clothes, just plain pants and a shirt.

"I'm going to work Aoi!" I shouted while opening the door.

"Hey wait" I was stopped by his voice. "You're meeting your client today right?" He added looking at my clothes. I knew that that look isn't a good sign at all.

"Oh, yes I need to go now. Bye" I replied quickly trying to escape but he glared at me so I sighed at closed the door.

"You're planning to meet the sexiest bachelor of Asia while wearing those clothes? God ! Luckily I have dresses here…" He said while pulling me to his room.

* * *

After bickering, he handed me a simple yet elegant dress. I waved my friend goodbye then went to the address my boss gave me.

It was a fancy café. I entered and was welcomed by a nice atmosphere. I can see the looks the customers were shooting at me. Maybe because of this damned dress that Aoi obliged me to wear. I should make sure to make him pay for that.. A male's voice interrupted my thoughts "Are you searching for someone Miss?"

"A reservation under the name Walker" I replied politely giving him a warm smile. The blush of the butler in front of me wasn't unnoticed . Maybe he's desperately holding his laughs… I sighed once again.

"Follow me please." He said after composing himself. The butler led me to a table occupied by two men. The first one was an old man with grey hair so I guessed it the grandfather, the other was just a young man with blonde hair. When they looked at me, I bowed and said in my business voice.

"Good morning, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, I'm going to be your matchmaker."

"Good morning Miss, I'm Richard Walker and this is my grandson Takumi Walker" The older man said with a stern voice. We shook hands, then I a looked at the other male and I was mesmerized by his emerald eyes. We stared at each other until his grandfather coughed to break the silence.

"You can have a seat Miss Ayuzawa." Richard said pointing at one of the chairs in front of him. "So, as your boss told you my grandson is refusing the arranged marriage…" But the old man was interrupted by Takumi .

"Don't worry grandfather. I accept it." He said looking at me and smirking. The old man stared at him surprised.

 **Takumi's P.O.V.**

She's the prettiest girl I have ever seen. Does she know that the whole male customers were glancing at her captivated by her beauty? Or that blushing butler…. But when I met her gaze, her golden eyes amazed me. They make the stars like they are not shining. The dress she's wearing hugs her curves perfectly. When I looked at her raven hair, I had the urge to touch it but I composed myself and just offered her a warm smile. Even though, she's not putting any makeup, she still has a flawless beauty. Then an idea came to my mind. If I accept this marriage, I can spend time with her and get to know her better. So without thinking, I told my grandfather.

"Don't worry grandfather. I accept it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo, it's mikanlove! I'm sorry that I didn't make this chapter long, and in all honesty, I don't think any of them will exceed more than 2,000 words :) I get a vibe from this story that it'll probably be shorter and simpler but still (hopefully?) enjoyable to read!**

 **This is my first shot at a collab, I'm doing an okay job XD It's actually a lot more fun than I thought it would be, and Takumisa is an amazing person to collab with so that just makes it a gazillion times better!**

 **So much rambling, let's just get to the chapter already!**

 **-o-**

 **Misaki's P.O.V.**

"Oh, uh, that's great!" Richard exclaimed, though I could tell he was still suspicious about the sudden change in his grandson's attitude. I glanced at the guy with emerald eyes—Takumi, if I recall correctly—only to see him staring straight at me. That's when a sudden thought hit me—he was probably waiting for an apology for my rude staring earlier. No wonder his grandfather had to call out my mistake by coughing.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. hoping they wouldn't report back to my boss negatively. The older man raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" he asked. My nose scrunched up in confusion. So they weren't mad at me? Then why was the blondie staring at me to intently…?

"Nothing," I hastily replied. "Anyway, are you guys free anytime next week to meet a few different woman?" I inquired. Richard thought for a second, before replying.

"Can we meet next Tuesday?"

"Of course," I said. "Sorry for bringing you all the way out here for such a short meeting. I'll see you Tuesday," I laughed politely. Richard smiled, while his son simply stood up from the table and left the café.

Of course, it was perfectly acceptable for a Walker to enter and leave a café without even buying anything. Even if it wasn't, nobody would dare call him out for it anyway.

"See you then, Miss Ayuzawa. Have a good afternoon." he said, standing up to follow the blonde.

"Likewise, Mr. Walker."

-o-

"Aoi, I'm home," I announced, opening my front door. He turned around on the couch to look at me.

"Oi Misa," he said. "Why are you home so early? Did you get fired or something?" he inquired. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I did not get fired," I replied. "They gave me the day off today so I could meet with the Walkers, as you know. Our meeting was like five minutes," I explained. Aoi snickered.

"Wow, did they dislike you that much?" he joked. I raised an eyebrow.

"As a matter a fact, they did _not_ dislike me. Richard Walker's grandson—Takumi Walker—immediately agreed to an arranged marriage just as I sat down. I know, I'm pretty skilled," I boasted, slipping off my shoes and setting my purse down on a nearby table.

"Really now," he said sarcastically.

"Really," I confirmed. "Call them yourself if you don't believe me!" I exclaim.

"Will do. Can I borrow your phone?" he asked, holding out his hand. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and whacked him on the head with it gently. He was lucky I used an object I cared about, otherwise I would've hit him harder.

"Geez Aoi, thanks for being so _supportive_ ," I said sarcastically. He shrugged.

"Ouch. At least I don't injure my best friends," he responded.

"Oh please. That was _nothing_." I remarked. He nodded in agreement.

"I know. I just have to act like it hurt or else you wouldn't be satisfied and start hurting me for real," he said. I rolled my eyes and take a seat on the couch beside him.

"You make me sound like some kind of sadist," I commented.

"That's because you _are_ ," he responded, leaning against the armrest to his right.

"I am _not_."

"Yes you are," he argued. Before I could protest, he interrupted me. "So, did anything interesting happen at your little meeting? Does Takumi Walker look as hot as he does on TV? What's he like?" he bombarded me with questions, most of them about _that guy._

"Aoi, are you secretly gay?" I inquired. He stared at me as if I'd grown two heads.

"Listen, those crossdressing days are behind me now. Also, I'm not weird for thinking Takumi Walker is hot. Everyone does." he defended.

"I don't," I argued. He simply rolled his eyes at that.

"Don't lie to yourself Misa," he said, getting off the couch. "I'm going to go take a shower now," he informed me.

"Yeah yeah, have fun."

-o-

"Hey, Aoi?" I asked. He nodded at me as if to beckon me to ask my question. "What does it mean if someone stares at you…like, they don't talk to you—they just stare," I tried to explain. Aoi shot me a look of confusion.

"Uh, then they're probably interested in you," he replied, running a hand through his dark purple hair. His hand suddenly froze halfway through. "Hold up, is someone doing this to you?! ARE ONE OF YOUR CO-WORKERS SEXUALLY HARRASSING YOU?!" he demanded. I waved my hands in denial.

"N-No, nothing like that! Seriously, I was just wondering!" I defended. Aoi untangled his hand from his hair as he gave me a skeptical look.

"If you say so…"

-o-

 **Tuesday**

"Bye Aoi! I'll be home early today!" I announced, opening the door to walk out.

"Early? Why's that?" he inquired. I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Aoi to forget my entire schedule.

"Today I'm introducing Mr. Walker and Takumi Walker to his marriage candidates, remember?" I said. Aoi's eyes widened.

"I completely forgot!" he exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you freaking out? You're the one that sits at home all day while I go out to work," I pointed out.

"That's because I don't _need_ to work. And you don't need to either, but you're just too stubborn for your own good," he retorted. I bit my tongue, realizing he was completely right. I just really didn't want Aoi paying for all my expenses- I'd feel really guilty.

"Well I _want_ to work, so if you'll excuse me Aoi, I'm off," I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder indignantly and walking out the door. I closed it behind me with a satisfying slam, only to hear a shout.

"Oi, Misa! Get back in here and put on some decent clothes!" I heard him say from the other side of the door. Boy, I was really glad I left now.

"Sorry Aoi, no can do!" I called, locking the door with my key. "See you in a few hours!"

-o-

"Hello Richard Walker, Takumi Walker," I greeted, having them sit down across from me at a desk in my office.

"Miss Ayuzawa," he greeted back. "I hope I won't be disappointed with your choices for me today." he said. I smiled and shook my head.

"You won't be," I assured him, being sure to glance at his grandson as to not make him feel left out, though it didn't seem he cared either way.

"Alright then. Shall we get started?"

"Of course," I said, handing him a binder full of each girl's information. "Let's begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, mikanlove here again. I reread the last chapter and noticed the linebreaks got kinda messed up, so sorry if it was hard to read because of that!**

 **And by the way, just in case anyone's curious, Takumisa wrote chapter one, I wrote chapter two, she wrote this chapter, and you get how it's going. We alternate chapters, I edit them, and she posts them~**

* * *

 **Takumi's P.O.V.**

I'm so happy she came today. Even with those plain pants and shirt, she's still a total beauty… She's special and different from all the women I have met. Usually women would try to seduce me…. But this girl just looked at me as if I was a normal person that she doesn't care for…

" _Well, we'll see that Miss Ayuzawa_ ," I thought smirking.

 **Misaki's P.O.V.**

What is his problem? He's been staring at me? Doesn't he know that staring is rude? Argh, damned rich bastards… I sighed and continued presenting girls to the old man.

"This is Kaon Umekoji. She's a daughter of a great businessman. She had studied in Miyabigaoka high school. And she'll be running her father's business in the future." I said trying to leave a good impression.

"She seems perfect…What do you think Takumi?" The old man asked the younger one.

He looked at one of the pics and just shrugged.

"She's okay…." He then commented.

"Okay, thank you for your hard work. When can Takumi meet her?" he inquired, ready to leave.

"Whenever Mr. Walker is free." I answered looking at the blonde guy.

" _Oh, I'm yours…_ " he responded smirking "I mean I'm always free."

I felt my blood rushing to my face but I lowered my head so they can't see it… Is he normal? Saying such words so shamelessly and with that voice…. God! I already hate this alien…

"Okay, does tomorrow at 10am sound?" I questioned after composing myself.

"Sounds good," He answered with a genuine smile. We shook hands then everyone parted ways.

* * *

I went to my work place to do some paper work. When I stepped in my office my co-workers came asking me about my client.

"Is he really hot?"

"How was your meeting?"

"You're so lucky Misaki"

I just smiled at them praying god to help me with this. Why are they that interested by that rude perverted. It's true that he's so hot…. What? No No NO ! Misaki you're just getting affected by them. You don't think that he's hot at _all_. I sighed once again, gathered my belongings and went home deciding to leave the paperwork for tomorrow.

* * *

 **The next day**

I walked in the café where I should meet Takumi and Kaon, I came early so I was expecting to wait for them. But surprisingly, I saw Mr. Walker ordering already.

"Good morning, Mr. Walker" I greeted taking the opposite seat.

"Oh, good morning to you too" He responded like a little child.

Was it me or was he in a really good mood today…? Anyways, maybe he's excited to meet his future to be wife.

The atmosphere was so dense and silent… I was thinking of something to break the damned silence, when he said in his perfect voice.

"You're beautiful and interesting."

I looked at him in disbelief…. He can't be talking about me. I mean how can a handsome guy like him find a plain girl with an average beauty interesting let alone beautiful. But just right when I was planning to answer him, a presence interrupted me. We looked up to see Kaon Umekoji.

 **Takumi's P.O.V.**

I can't pull my eyes of her… I enjoyed looking at her especially that she's showing many cute faces.

At first, she was surprised, then nervous and after that deeply in thought.

"You're beautiful and interesting" I declared thoughtlessly. _'Crap I made a huge mistake'_

But When I looked at her face, I was met a irresistable blush. I grinned like an idiot waiting for her response. But when her breathtaking lips parted ready to speak a presence interrupted her. We looked up and saw Kaon Umekoji.

"What an ideal time!" I mumbled under my breath.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Hello, I'm Kaon Umekoji," She introduced herself with a confident and arrogant voice.

After introducing herself, Misaki pointed at Takumi.

"This Mr, Takumi Walker, your future husband." she said in a serious tone.

He just shot her a look and then resumed his staring at Misaki.

While Misaki was discussing matters with Kaon, she didn't miss the stares of the man in front of her. She would look at him sometimes but always end up blushing.

Suddenly, she felt a hand tapping her shoulder. She turned to see the person interrupting her and her eyes widened upon seeing her best friend.

"Aoi?! What are you doing here? Isn't obvious that I'm working?" She hissed at him.

"Well, Misa-chan, you forgot your lunch at home. Added to that you're going to the office today, so you'll eat in a shop which is unhealthy or just skip lunch which is way unhealthier." He explained pointing an accusatory finger at her "What did I say about taking care of yourself? Anyways, sorry for disturbing and see you at home Misa" He added waving at her while getting out the shop.

Misaki felt a cold glare coming from the blonde guy. She looked at them smiling and cursing her bad luck.

"You really have a caring boyfriend." Kaon was the first one to break the silence.

"What? Boyfriend? No we're just friends! We've known each other since high school! That's all." She said trying to clear the misunderstanding and lighten up the sour mood. And miraculously, it did become lighter. Both the glaring man and the beautiful lady in front of her become relieved for a reason which she ignored.

After finishing her rendezvous, Misaki went to her office to finish the paperwork she left yesterday. Her co-workers overreacted when they saw her and bombarded her with questions. Misaki smiled as she remembered that weird alien and blushed at his sudden compliment earlier…

* * *

When she pushed the door of her apartment, she saw her best friend sitting on the couch. She glared at him.

"Why are you mad, Misa-chan ?" He asked feigning innocence.

"What was that sudden visit today? I was really embarrassed." She asked remembering the hard glare by Takumi.

"Welll, I wanted to see that Mr. Walker who keeps staring at Misa" He informed smirking.

"What? How did you know I was talking about him?" She shouted blushing.

"He's really handsome!"Aoi squealed like a fangirl" But who's that beauty who was sitting with you?" He added with a tiny blush.

"She's Kaon Umekoji, the future wife of Mr. Walker." She replied looking at her friend.

"Oh, okay, I'm going to prepare dinner" Aoi said getting up. But his sad expression wasn't unnoticed by Misaki…

* * *

 **At the Walker Residence.**

"Hello, Miss, Umekoji." The blonde guy said in his cold tone.

"What do you want, Mr. Walker?"The girl in the other line inquired.

"I want you to know that I don't accept this marriage…" He replied seriously.

"Hmm, interesting... Is it because of that girl?" She guessed with a smirk.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guy , here's the fourth chapter of Mistress of romance. Please read and leave a review~**

* * *

"Hello Umekoji, Walker. Please take a seat." Misaki instructed. They both sat down across from her. "So, today I have something set up for you guys," she started.

"Please do tell," Kaon said impatiently. Misaki tapped her fingers on her office desk.

"You two will be going on a date. I booked a restaurant reservation for you guys at-"

"Is this really necessary?" Kaon interrupted. Takumi stayed silent the entire time, leaning against his propped up hand, obviously bored.

"Excuse me?" Misaki asked, not quite sure what she meant. "Well, usually before getting married—or even engaged—people take the time to get to know each oth—"

"This is an arranged marriage, Little Miss Matchmaker. There's no such thing as 'dates' and 'getting to know each other'." Kaon explained bluntly. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"I beg to differ," she said. The blonde man looked mildly amused at this as he shifted his attention directly at her. Not like he wasn't doing that already, though. "Wouldn't this arranged marriage be far more pleasant and enjoyable if you two actually _loved_ each other?" she argued. Kaon rolled her eyes.

"Listen here—It's pretty obvious you've _never_ had a boyfriend before. Everything isn't a 'happily ever after' like you think it is, so can you please grow up and let me tell you how I think we should do this?" she said. Misaki's eyes widened in shock. Never had a client spoken to her like that before.

Remaining as calm as possible, Misaki closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Okay. What's your plan, then?" she asked. A smug smile appeared on Kaon's face.

"Takumi and I will _not_ be getting married," she declared. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"What're you saying? Umekoji, you _do_ realize that this is _not_ your decision, correct?" she inquired. Kaon rolled her eyes.

"If it's not my decision, then who's decision is it?" she retorted. Misaki shot her a glare.

"Your parents."

"When did my parents become the boss of me?!" she exclaimed, standing up abruptly. Takumi watched the two converse, but didn't say a single word. He waited to see what Misaki would say next, and of course, she'd proven to be nothing less than interesting.

"Umekoji," she addressed calmly, making eye contact with the honey-eyed female. "If you don't _sit down right now_ and _be quiet for just a few moments,_ I will call your father and tell him all about your idiotic and not to mention heavily flawed plan." she stated, her expression turning darker. Kaon immediately sat down, though slightly hesitant at first.

"What do you mean by 'idiotic and heavily flawed'? I didn't even finish telling you what I was planning," she scoffed. Misaki's lips curled into a smile at this.

"I know," she replied, tapping her fingernails against the office desk. "But I already know what you're going to request." she said knowingly. Kaon raised an eyebrow, while Takumi leaned forwards in interest. _She really is something._

"Oh really? What was I going to say, then?" she questioned. Misaki laughed.

"You were going to ask me to sabotage your relationship or something of the sort so your parents would call off the marriage, no?" she said knowingly. Kaon growled.

"Yes. And what part of that is flawed, exactly?" she inquired, still stuck on that same plan. Misaki raised her eyebrows.

"Everything. First off, how would you even expect me to sabotage your relationship? You tell me," she inquired. Kaon shrugged nonchalantly.

"I dunno. Make up some weird prophecy or something that one of us will die if we stay together or something?" she suggested. Misaki laughed at her ignorance.

"And this is exactly why our plan wouldn't work. Do you really think your daddy gives two shits about a prophecy?" she asked. Kaon glared back at her.

"Of cou-"

"The answer is no," she interrupted with a smirk. "Hate to break it to you, Umekoji, but as long as he gets his money, he couldn't care less about your little relationship with Mr. Walker here." she deadpanned. Kaon's eyes widened.

"You fu—"

"Yes, I'm a jerk. Now, are you willing to listen to what _I_ have to say now?" Misaki offered.

"Don't I have to agree to this first?" Takumi asked all of a sudden. Both the females turned to him, surprised, as they completely forgot that he was even there.

"I'm assuming you two were mature enough to discuss this before bringing it up with me?" Misaki suggested. Kaon nodded, while Takumi shrugged.

"We did," he replied, now feeling awkward for asking his first question. He just wanted to make sure Misaki was aware of his presence, mainly…

"Lovely then," she announced. "Well then, listen up…"

-o-

"Damn it…I even made a reservation at that restaurant already…" Misaki sighed. Suddenly, she saw someone kneel down beside her.

"Is something the matter?" he wondered. Misaki glanced up at the low voice to see the familiar male with blonde hair and emerald eyes, also known as her client, Takumi Walker.

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you have left a while ago?" she questioned. He shrugged nonchalantly, leaving her to roll her eyes.

"I stayed behind because I felt like it," he replied. She raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Fine, whatever. I have to handle this stupid reservation now. I wouldn't be surprised if they charged me a cancellation fee," she sighed, putting some papers into a binder.

Takumi almost wanted to laugh at her statement. A cancellation fee? Didn't she know that those things were a load of bull? _Maybe she really hasn't ever had a boyfriend or been on a date befor_ e… he thought.

With a sudden smile on his face, he grabbed her wrist to prevent her from picking up her phone and dialing the restaurant.

"What are you doing? Let go of me," she demanded. He shook his head defiantly.

"Don't wanna," he responded childishly. Misaki shook her wrist in an attempt to loosen his grip, though it worked to no avail.

"Seriously, what do you want? If you're not going to be of any help, please leav-"

"Let's go to that restaurant together," he interrupted her. She froze.

"Excuse me?" _Did he just ask me on a…d-date? NO! Of course he didn't, get in touch with reality for Pete's sake Misaki!_

"I said, let's go to that restaurant together. Instead of having to pay a… _cancellation fee_ , wouldn't it be better if you and I just went together?" he reasoned. _Oh my god. He did just ask me out, didn't he? No no no, it's all for business reasons. It's only so my money doesn't go to waste…_

Raising a skeptical eyebrow, she hesitantly spoke.

"Okay…I-I guess we'll go then…"

-o-

"Dad!" Kaon yelled into the phone. "I can't believe it! That Walker guy stood me up!" she cried, trying to make her voice sound as upset as she could. In reality, she was relieved that she could get out of that date and this arranged marriage—but of course, her father couldn't know this.

" _He stood you up? What do you mean?"_ the voice on the other end spoke, his voice loud and intimidating. Kaon pressed her lips together for a moment, deciding carefully on what to say.

"H-He cancelled the date at the last moment! He said he was 'busy' but shouldn't he be able to make time for his future wife at least?!" she complained. He stayed silent for a few moments, as she heard a few shuffling noises.

" _Doesn't your fiancée have blonde hair and nice green eyes?"_ he asked. Kaon's eyes widened at this. Was he onto her?

"Yes, he does." she replied, awaiting his next response.

They were silent for a few moments, before her father broke that silence.

"He's cheating on you," he declared. Kaon gasped in mock horror.

"What?" she demanded. "How do you know?" she inquired. Her father cleared his throat.

"I happened to walk by the restaurant you two made reservations for…and he's there," he answered. "except he's with this other girl. She somehow looks a bit familiar…raven hair and amber eyes. Does that ring a bell?"

Kaon almost dropped her phone in surprise at the news. _Surely that Ayuzawa couldn't be so stupid as to go on a date with her own client in broad daylight?_

"Nope. Doesn't ring a single bell." she lied smoothly, hoping he'd end the call soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys ! Here's another chapter of our collaboration! Hope you'll enjoy it and thank you all for your support! Please read and review~**

* * *

 **Misaki pov**

I walked to my office thinking about my date—I mean, the simple meeting I had with Mr. Walker yesterday. Strangely, I really had fun with him. The way he talks and says jokes so casually makes me forget who he truly is. He's no more the powerful and intimidating CEO people are used to work with, he's just a normal guy talking with a normal girl. Just for a moment, we seemed like a normal couple that went out after work… And it warms my heart and makes me smile. I blushed at my own thoughts...

What the hell I'm saying?! We can't and won't be in a relationship...

When I stepped in my work place, everyone turned and kept staring at me which I found oddly irritating. I shrugged thinking it's because of the affair I'm working on. I resumed my walk to my cubicle and, I found my boss waiting for me there. I smiled and greeted him.

"Morning Boss! Do you need me?"

"Indeed, Miss Ayuzawa," He responded harshly. "Follow me to my office."

I was really confused. What the hell is happening today? First, those stares from my coworkers and then this sudden and cold treatment coming from my boss.

We got in his office and he finally looked into my eyes.

"Miss Ayuzawa, that's the last thing I had ever imagined you will do, but you have betrayed my trust."

I just stared at him with a confused look.

"What have I done?" I asked after finding the right words.

"As if you don't know!" he accused, opening a drawer and pulling out some photos.

I took them and my eyes widened... Thy were pictures of me and Takumi from last night.

"So Miss Ayuzawa care to explain? I think I was clear when I said that the most important rule is not to fall in love or even date your own client!" he exclaimed with eyes filled of disappointment.

I was at a loss of words... I just can't explain anything.. Even if I told him that we were out just to save the money I payed, he won't believe me since it was a lame excuse, no sane person will believe, even though it was the truth…

I decided to just keep silent.

"So as I presumed, you don't have a reason. Thus, you should give this affair to another worker."

I looked at him wide eyed once again... I don't know why but what he said made me feel disappointed and sad ... Maybe because it's the first time I make such a huge mistake or maybe because I won't see Mr. Walker again…

I pushed those thoughts away, and went to my cubicle to work, but I failed at it miserably, so I drove back home, seeking some calm to think.

When I arrived, I found it empty since Aoi was still at his office. He was a successful lawyer. I took a shower to calm my nerves, and then laid on my bed to get some sleep, but I couldn't... Once I close my eyes, those green orbs came rushing to me.

I shook my head, blushing at my thoughts, when my phone rang signaling a new text.  
I look at it expecting to find Aoi name, but strangely, it was a text from an unknown number. I opened it and read.

 _"I'm sorry if our meeting yesterday caused you some problems. -T"  
_  
I was wide eyed... How did he get my number? How did he know that I was scolded because of our meeting?  
But then one answer came to my mind: Takumi Walker is a stalker...  
I took my phone to reply.

"How did you get my number, stalker?!"

After some seconds, my phone started ringing. I took it and found the same unknown number calling me this time. I wasn't prepared for this sudden phone call and I started panicking.

 _Oh my god! He's calling me! What will I do? Should I accept it or not?!_

While having the mini war in my head, my phone stopped ringing. I sighed in relief thinking that he gave up. But my phone started ringing again. I took a deep breath and answered quickly this time.

* * *

 **Narrator POV**

"Hello?"

"You finally picked up Ayuzawa! I thought you were ignoring me! But it seems that you can't resist my charms," He replied smirking, leaving the poor Misaki speechless.

"What are you saying?!" she snapped while fanning her hot head before adding "Do you need something, Mr. Walker the Stalker?"

And then, he started laughing too loud which made her feel embarrassed once more.

"You really have interesting nicknames, Misa-chan~"

"What was that?"

"What Misa-chan?

"What did you call me right now"

"Ah! It's Misa-chan! Lovely right?" he answered like a five year old child.  
She sighed. She was talking with the most powerful businessmen in Japan, so she can't say anything threatening or else she'll end up on jail.

"So Mr. Walker, as I said, do you need something?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, I want to know what your Boss told you because of our meeting?"

She frowned.

"Umm...How did you know about that…? And why should I tell you? It's a secretive conversation between me and my boss." She replied coldly.

"I'm a stalker as you said! And that 'secretive' conversation is about the case of my arranged marriage. And I suppose that I'm highly concerned!" He said with a smirk.

 _Shit! No wonder he's such a successful businessman._

"Well, I won't work on your case anymore. You'll get more information from your next matchmaker. I hope you'll have a great married life sir. I need to go now," and without waiting for his reply, she hung up.

She doesn't know why... but the thought of not meeting that blonde and mysterious guy also known as Takumi Walker saddened her. It's the first time, she feels such emotion...

* * *

Takumi Walker was sitting graciously at his office holding his phone. So, as he presumed, his interesting matchmaker got in trouble and he won't allow any other person to work on his "arranged marriage".

He dialed a number and on the first ring the person answered.

"Yes Mr. Walker?"

"I need to get the number of the boss of the matchmaking company that Misaki Ayuzawa works at."

"You'll have it in minutes Mr. Walker."

"Thank you."

After hanging up, Takumi looked at the lady sitting comfortably in front of him.

"Mind sharing your plan, Mr. Walker?" she inquired, leaning her head against her propped up hand.

"No, you'll hear it right here and right now," he replied, smirking.


End file.
